Waiting for work to be over
by Mossadartninja
Summary: Abby waits for test results, and McGee doesn't have any work, nothing unusual... but what happens after all the paper work is done. McAbby with hints of Tiva. Rating changed because well, it needed to be.
1. Chapter 1

1-23

"Abby? Abby are you down here?" McGee called, walking into Abby's lab.

"Yeah," Abby moaned. He walked over and found her lying in front of her computers using Bert as a pillow.

"That can't be comfortable, Abby." He crouched down next to her.

"I'm waiting for test results, taking a really long time, nothing else to do." She turned her head to look at him.

"Well, we don't have any cases upstairs, and I brought scrabble," he shook the box he had been hiding behind his back and her head shot up.

"Took you long enough," she exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing the box from him. She opened it and handed him a tile rack as he sat on the floor across from her. She flattened out the board and grabbed seven tiles from the bag before handing it to McGee.

"L-e-v-e-l, level," she put the tiles on the board without waiting for McGee to tell her she could go first.

"Are we keeping score?" he asked as he studied his own letters.

"Of course," she said, as if it was obvious.

"Okay then, then I will play c-o-r-a-l, coral, for…eleven points."

"Is that the best you can do?" Abby mocked.

"Oh, game on," he smiled.

"Q-u-i-t-s, and a triple word score, forty-five points. That means I win!" McGee cheered.

"You cheated," Abby pouted.

"You wish," McGee laughed. Abby crossed her arms and made her best pouty face. "Fine," McGee said, caving in, as always, to Abby. He moved around the board to sit next to her. "You pick the next game."

She thought for a moment before saying, "Truth or dare." She smiled at McGee's horrified expression. "Come on, McGee it'll be fun. You can ask the first one." That made him lighten up a little.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever...skipped work?"

"McGee, you have to at least try to make this fun."

"Fine. Have you ever skipped work with someone?"

"Doing what," she asked, dragging out the words.

"Abby just answer the question."

"Yes. Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever fantasized about Ziva?"

"Abby!"

"Oh, so you have," she smiled brightly. He ignored her and continued with the game.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have _you_ ever fantasized about Ziva?"

"Of course."

"Abby!"

"What, Tim? This is the point of truth or dare." He glared at her, thinking about what his next move would be.

"Truth or dare," she asked.

"Dare," he said boldly.

"Now you're getting it Timmy. I dare you to sing _I Kissed A Girl,_ by Katy Perry."

"No."

"Fine, _Kiss the Girl_." McGee was a little shocked, not knowing what Abby was talking about. It takes him a second to gather enough courage, but he leans over and gently kisses Abby's black, painted lips. He feels her shock and quickly pulls back. She giggles softly at his sudden fear.

"I meant the song _Kiss the Girl_, silly, from **The Little Mermaid.**" He smiled sheepishly.

"How did I do?" he asked, quickly recovering.

"Great," she leaned in to kiss him again, but got cut off at the sudden dinging of her computer.

"The results are back!" she jumped up and began typing on the computer again. Disappointment spread through McGee as he watched Abby work.

"All done," she chirped a few minutes later. She shut off her computers and turned to McGee. "It's time to go to bed." She went and gathered her things then grabbed McGee's hand, not bothering to clean up their, game and dragged him to the elevator. They stopped to get McGee's bag and then headed to the parking lot. McGee, not really knowing what was happening, let Abby guide him to her car. They drove to her apartment in silence. No words were exchanged until Abby sat on the couch next to McGee with a bowl of popcorn.

"What are we watching?" he asked, referring to the movie she had that had begun on the television.

"Fifty First Dates," she said as she cuddled her body up to McGee's. He wrapped his arm around her and nibbled on the popcorn as the movie played. By the time the end credits rolled across the screen they were both fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

1-31

Abby woke with a start in the middle of the night. She couldn't remember why she had fallen asleep on the couch and not in her coffin. She looked down and saw McGee sleeping next to her. _That's why,_ she thought, smiling. She lay back down and curled up in McGee's arms again.

McGee could hear an odd beeping sound in the distance. He switched on his flashlight and grabbed his gun. He rounded the corner and saw Abby sitting in a chair with her back to him. The beeping sound grew louder as he neared her.

"_Abby?" She lifted her head and turned it as much as she could to look at him._

"_Help me, McGee," she whimpered. He walked around to stand in front of her and found the source of the noise. A small clock connected to some C-4 was strapped to her lap. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. The alarm on the clock was ringing._

"_Abby! What happened? What's going on?" He dropped to his knees and lightly brushed his fingers across her face._

"_You…" she started._

"_Me? Me what, Abby?" He began to shake, scared for her._

"_You, you need to wake up, McGee. Wake up McGee, wake up."_

"What?!" McGee sat up.

"It's okay, McGee. Everything is fine." He looked up at Abby, who was standing over him.

"What happened?" McGee asked, sitting up on the couch and rubbing the back of his head.

"You had a nightmare," she calmly said. She sat down next to him and lightly stroked his cheek. "What was it about?"

"You." He paused. "You were sitting in a chair with a bomb strapped to you lap. The alarm was going off and… and…"

"It's okay, McGee, it was just a dream." She wrapped her arms around him giving him a big Abby hug.

"I know," he murmured, patting her leg. She lifted her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes. He leaned his head down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"What was that for?" she asked when they broke apart.

"For always being there." He hooked his finger under her chin and kissed her again.

"Just to tell you," she said between kisses, "that alarm was for work."

"Fine." He pulled back and pushed some of her lose hair out of her face. "See you in the lab later."

"We still have the whole ride to work," she laughed and leaned over and kissed him again.

"McGee, you are late," stated Ziva as McGee walked into the bullpen.

"I think he knew that Zee-va," Tony said. "So who was the unlucky lady, McSexy?" McGee paused, wondering if he should tell the other two about last night.

"Nobody, DiNozzo."

"Really, you have that air about you."

"What air?"

"You know, that I spent last night with a pretty lady air."

"No, DiNozzo, I spent last night, alone, at my house."

"Lame," Tony said, turning back to his work.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs called from the stairs a few minutes later. They all jumped up, grabbing their bags and headed to the elevator.

"McGee, ID," Gibbs said.

"Once second, Boss, AFIS is still working."

"Well tell it to work faster."

"Victim is Lance Corporal Morgan." McGee stood up and searched the Lance Corporal on his phone. "He was a cryptographer at the pentagon, Boss." McGee looked up at Gibbs as if he was in trouble.

"Alert the Pentagon, tell them what happened. You three, wrap things up here; McGee, I want you working with Abby on this one."

He must have been smiling because Tony called over to McGee, "Are you sure you went to your house last night, McLier?" Before McGee could answer Tony received a head slap from Gibbs.

"Sorry, Boss, won't happen again." McGee and Ziva both silently laughed as they all began to finish up at the crime scene.

"So did you?" Tony asked as they climbed into the van.

"Yes, Tony, I went home with Abby last night," McGee sighed. Ziva snickered from her spot in between them.

"Did you sleep in a coffin?" she asked.

"No, we slept on the couch."

"_We?_" they both asked together looking over at McGee.

"Yes, we were watching a movie, and we fell asleep."

"Sure you were," laughed Tony, turning back to the road.

"I believe you, McGee," Ziva said, patting his shoulder. She then leaned over and whispered to Tony, "No I don't." Tony almost lost control of the van he was laughing so hard.


	3. Chapter 3

2-7

"McGee!" Abby yelled as she ran over and gave McGee a big Abby bear hug.

"Hey, Abs," he said into her hair. "Abby, I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry, McGee." She stepped back and watched him with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" he asked as they walked over to the computers.

"I'm just happy to see you," she chirped.

"It's good to see you too, Abs." He gave her a peck on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Hey McLovebirds," Tony called as he and Ziva walked into the lab carrying boxes of evidence.

"We brought the evidence that McGee forgot," Ziva said, dropping her box on the table.

"You guys were still processing it when I left," McGee complained.

"Sure you did, McGee," Tony mocked.

"Leave poor little Timmy alone," Abby came up behind McGee and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, both trying not to laugh uncontrollably.

"How would you two like it if we were making fun of your relationship. Granted we are, just not in the same aspect." They stopped their snickering and looked over at Abby.

"I'm sorry, Abby, we just…" Ziva trailed off. Abby, now feeling bad walked over and gave her friends a hug.

"What do you mean, you make fun of our relationship in a different manner?" asked Tony.

"Well, you're making fun of us because we're together, we make fun of you because you're not," explained Abby. Tony and Ziva looked at each other that back at the other two.

"Wait, are you two together?" Abby jumped up and down, clapping.

"Define 'together'" Tony made air quotes with his fingers. Ziva hit him in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Yes, Abby, we are an object," Ziva calmly said.

"It's an item, not an object," Tony corrected, recovering. She brushed him off and turned back to Abby and McGee.

"How long have you two been an _item_," McGee asked, emphasizing the last word. Tony and Ziva looked at each other again and shrugged.

"What case were we working on when you hooked up?" Abby tried.

"Hooked what up?" Ziva looked very confused.

"Elevator, Dearing," Tony muttered, ignoring Ziva's confusion.

"Really guys," McGee said, sounding grossed out. "Now I can't use the elevator again."

"We didn't 'do it' in the elevator McDisgusting-" began Tony.

"It was more of just a 'if we die' kind of moment," Ziva finished, catching on to what was happening.

"Ever since then we've been opening up, and not just emotionally," Tony laughed and drummed his hands on the table. Ziva hit him again, harder, and a little lower, this time. An odd little squeaking noise came out of his mouth and he crumpled to the floor.

"So what about you two?" Ziva turned back to Abby and McGee.

"Last night, the lab, my couch. McGee didn't get that I wanted him to sing the song _Kiss the Girl_, not actually _kiss_ the girl a.k.a. me."

"Why did you tell him to sing?"

"We were playing truth or dare."

"Oh, were we now," Ziva giggled.

"It was Abby's idea," McGee informed, somewhat grumpily.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, Timmy."

"Oh, I'm sure McRomeo enjoyed every minute of it," came Tony's voice from the floor.

"Tony stand up," Ziva said, looking down at him.

"Nah, I got a pretty good view from right here." He smiled and rested his hands under his head. "You should wear baggy shirt more often, as long as I can-" Ziva gently kicked his head, cutting him off.

"Hey!" He grabbed Ziva leg and knocked her off balance. She fell to the floor next to Tony and almost instantly rolled on top of him, pinning him to the floor

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby said, making the two on the floor scramble away from each other. They looked around, confused.

"Gibbs isn't here," Tony finally said.

"We know," said McGee and Abby in unison.

"What do you know?" They all turned as Gibbs walked into the lab.

"That this is a lot of evidence and I'm going to need help from a certain special agent to process it all," said Abby sounding very hopeful.

"Okay, DiNozzo, McGee, with me. Ziva, stay and help Abby."

"That's not what I meant, Gibbs," Abby called at his retreating back.

"It's fine, see you later, Abby," McGee leaned over and pecked Abby on the lips.

"See ya later, Sexy," Tony said to Ziva, smacking her butt as he passed her. Both women smiled at the empty doorway until they heard the tell-tale elevator ding.


	4. Chapter 4

2-13

"Just ding already!" Abby yelled. She was standing in front of the mass spectrometer, hands on her hips.

"It's been ten minutes, Abby, relax," Ziva said as she catalogued another piece of evidence. "I dare you," she added, smiling.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny, Miss David. At least I'm not the one sleeping with Tony." Abby tried to put on her best-disgusted face, but she couldn't hold back a smile too.

"It's better then sleeping with McGeek," Ziva retorted, also trying to look disgusted, but to no avail. Both girls glared at each other for a moment before they broke out in laughter.

"So how is the Sex Machine?" Abby giggled, moving over to her computer.

"I like it better on top," Ziva answered. "How about McGee?"

"We haven't actually done it yet," Abby confessed. "Not this time anyway." Ziva looked at her confused. "We dated for a little while when he first arrived at NCIS."

"What happened?"

"I don't really know, we just kinda, stopped." Abby stopped typing and looked over at Ziva, who also stopped what she was doing to look at Abby. They locked eyes and stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before the mass spectrometer dinged and Abby hurried over to it to read the results.

"That's strange," Abby muttered as she scanned the gibberish looking words on the computer.

"What?" Ziva asked, walking up to stand behind her, not that it clarified anything.

"The victim had someone else's blood in him."

"How?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"_Kay, thanks, Abbs_," Gibbs said into his phone then snapped it closed. "Abby found another blood type in the sample take from the victim."

"How?" asked Tony from his desk.

"That's what you're going to find out. Go interview his CO and family. Call Ziva and tell her to meet you in the parking lot."

"On it, Boss," Tony grabbed his gear and headed to the elevator. He pulled out his phone and called Ziva. She was waiting in the parking lot when he arrived.

"McGee," Gibbs said after Tony had left.

"Yeah, Boss?" McGee looked up from his computer.

"Go see if Abby needs any more help.

"Okay, Boss." McGee said, trying to hide his happiness. He stopped by the Caf-Pow! machine on his way and grabbed one of the drinks that Abby loved so much.

"Hey, Abbs," he said in his best Gibbs voice as he walked into Abby's lab.

"McGee!" she yelled and ran over to him, enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Easy, Abby," he said when she nearly knocked him over.

"I'm just happy to see my little Timmy."

"I'm happy to see you too, Abby." He handed her the Caf-Pow! and followed her back to the computer. "Hey, why is your music off?" he asked after a moment.

"Ziva was down here, and I was concentrating on trying to figure out why there were to types of blood in the sample and didn't notice her leave." Abby grabbed the remote and turned the music back on, keeping it quiet enough that they could still hear each other speak.

"Did Ducky find any puncture marks on the victim?" McGee asked.

"Other then the entry and exit wounds from the bullet there were no other marks on the body," Abby read off Ducky preliminary report he had given her.

"Where's the bullet?" he asked. Abby handed him an evidence jar with a very mangled bullet in it.

"This is going to be a long case," McGee mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

2-21

It was a long case, just as McGee had predicted. Nobody went home for the next four days; they either slept at their desks, or in the back of Abby's lab, if they found enough time.

"I'm so done," mumbled McGee as he shuffled into Abby's lab on the third night. He made his way into the back room and all but fell onto the makeshift bed she had set up. She followed him in and sat down on the edge of the bedding next to him.

"Are you okay, Timmy?" Abby asked, running her hand through the soft hair on the top of McGee's head.

"Yeah, just tired," he muttered into the pillow.

"Are you sure?" she pestered; she laid down next to him, resting her head on the pillow as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Yeah," he mumbled again.

"Okay, call if you need anything," she whispered, lightly kissing his forehead before getting up and heading back into the lab. She turned the music down, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear it through the door of the ballistics room. She continued to comb through the evidence, looking for anything that would help them catch the bad guy. Ten minutes didn't pass before Abby could hear McGee's feeble calls from the back room. She shut off the music and listened for another second.

"McGee?" Abby called.

"Abby? Abby no," came McGee's stifled whimpers. Abby tiptoed into the back room, having long ago ditched her platforms.

"What's wrong, McGee," Abby bent down and gently shook his shoulder.

"Whaa!" he sat up, breathing hard.

"It's okay, Tim, just a bad dream." She sat down and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, Abby. I know," he panted, patting her arm.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I, I don't know." He rubbed his temple with his free hand. "I can't, I won't loose you. Every time I leave this building I feel like I'm leaving you behind and one of us isn't going to see the other ever again."

"Oh, McGee, that's not true." She wrapped her arms around him again and leaned back so they were lying down.

"I keep having nightmares about you being captured, but when I find you there's always a bomb. I don't want it to come true. I just can't…"

"Nothing's going to happen, McGee. I'm safe here, and my big strong Timmy would never let somebody would never let the bad guys take him, would he?" Abby gave a small laugh and squeezed his arm.

"No, Abby, I wouldn't," McGee smiled and turned his head to her. "Thanks, Abby." He pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"That's all I get," she giggled. McGee's smile widened, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her tongue brush gently across his lower lip and he happily opened his mouth to meet it. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her slender body into his. She pulled away again a few minutes later, her eyes shining even in the dim light.

"Feel better?" she whispered.

"Yeah, thanks Abbs." He lightly kissed her forehead, making her giggle and snuggle closer to him.

"Abby?" came a shout from the lab.

"Looks like it might be time for me to go," McGee said, warily. Abby frowned and gave McGee one last kiss before standing and helping him up too. They walked out of the back room and saw Tony snooping around the lab.

"Oh, there you are, have you seen-" he stopped when he saw McGee. "There you are, McGoo. Gibbs wants us back in the squad room."

"Be right there," McGee said. Tony walked back to the elevator, a smirk on his face.

"What do you think is going through his head tight now?" Abby asked, crossing her arms.

"Probably if I've memorized where all your tattoos are yet." Abby laughed and pecked McGee on the cheek.

"Go, before Gibbs gets mad." She smiled as she watched him go, rocking back and forth slowly on the balls of her feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: for those who read this as I update, I did already post this chapter, but I redid the ending**

* * *

"I'm glad that case is done and over with," McGee said as him and Abby walked to his car the next night.

"Me too. No more long, sleepless nights in the lab," she sighed.

"I personally liked list night," McGee whispered in her ear.

"It was nice," Abby said, giving McGee's hand a small squeeze. He paused in front of the passenger side door of his car, still holding her right hand. He looked into her bright green eyes for a second before he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She smiled briefly before opening her mouth to meet his probing tongue. He let go of one of her hands and wrapped his arm around her waist. She took her now free arm and wound it around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. They broke apart when they heard a loud squealing noise come from the other side of the parking lot. They turned just as Tony pushed a laughing Ziva into the back seat of his car before jumping in himself, and driving off. Abby looked back up at McGee when the other car had disappeared around the corner of the parking lot, a small smile crossed her lips.

"I take it you guys aren't working tomorrow," Abby said. McGee shook his head and leaned down to place light kisses along her jaw line.

"Nope," he breathed against her ear. He reached behind her and pulled open the car door. She gave him one last quick kiss before lowering herself into the passenger seat. He closed the door and quickly ran to the driver's side door. They didn't talk for the whole ride, but McGee's hand never left Abby's leg as he drove. He gently ran his thumb back and forth across the bare skin below her skirt, which for once actually appeared to be the appropriate length for work. McGee parked the car in front of his apartment building, exiting he pulled Abby out and up to his door. He stopped to unlock the door and then dragged Abby inside. He pushed her against the door, his breathing heavy and warm against her face. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. They hadn't been in a position like this for years and both were unsure of exactly how the night was going to go, but both knew that they wanted it.

"You ready?" McGee asked. She nodded and he didn't waste another second, his lips crashing against hers. She groaned and tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. She never saw him act like this at work, so dominant and in control. She made a mental note to talk to DiNozzo about not letting her see this McGee more often.

He moved his mouth to the side and began to gently nip and suck on her spider tattoo, making her moan slightly. She could feel his hands tugging at the hem of her shirt, his finger tips tickling her pale skin.

"Bedroom, McGee, now," she gasped as his hand snaked its way up her shirt. She felt him smile against her neck briefly before pulling spinning her around, so her back was to him, and steering her down the hall with his hands on her waist. He spun her again before pushing her onto the bed.

"I like this strong Tim," she said, sitting up on her elbows and tilting her head to the side, watching him. He smiled as he bent down, holding the back of her neck as he kissed her again.

* * *

McGee woke up the next morning with the blankets bunched around his waist and an arm thrown across his chest. He turned his head to the side and and saw Abby, fast asleep, using his stomach as a pillow. He smiled and rubbed his hand across her bare back. She groaned and rolled over, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Abbs, Abby I can't breath," he croaked, pulling at her arm.

"Oh, Timmy, I'm so sorry," she gasped, sitting up.

"I was just kidding, Abbs," he laughed.

"That's not funny, McGee," she said, giving him a playful shove. She laid back down on his chest, facing him with her eyes open, studying him.

"What?" he asked after a moment.

"I don't know," she shrugged and rubbed her hand across his chest.

"You hungry?" he asked a few minutes later when she didn't say anything else. She nodded and sat up again, grabbing McGee's dress shirt off the floor as she did. She grabbed her panties from the night before and pulled them and the shirt on, not bothering with the buttons. McGee redressed in his under shirt and boxers before following her into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked, opening the fridge and peering into it.

"What do you have?"

"Eggs, bacon, cheese. I think there's pancake mix somewhere around here, somewhere."

"Pancakes sound good."

"You wanna help me or are you are you going to watch me slave away over here?" She gave a small laugh and walked around the counter to help him.

"I think that's enough," Abby said, throwing another pancake to the already very large stack. She wiped her hand across her forehead and turned to McGee.

"You have a little something on you face," he said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Well so do you," she said, dipping her hand into the empty bowl and rubbing some of the extra batter on his nose.

"Hey!" he laughed, grabbing a handful of batter and smearing it across her cheek. She laughed and made to attack him again but he grabbed her arm and back her against the counter, attaching his lips to hers.

"Timmy," she giggled against his mouth. "The pancakes are getting cold."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, McProbie, how was your weekend?"

"It was fine, Tony."

"Only fine? I saw you went home with our resident Goth on Saturday."

"Ha," laughed Ziva. "You were to busy try to look down my shirt to notice anything."

"Was not," Tony countered.

"Well when we last saw you, you were pushing Ziva into the back of your car."

"No abducting your co workers, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen, head slapping Tony as he passed.

"I didn't abduct her, Boss… shutting up now."

"Grab your gear, we got a body at Norfolk. McGee, you're with me, and if you two aren't there before us you're both fired," he threatened, pointing at his other two agents.

"How does he do that?" Tony whispered to Ziva as they followed the other two to the elevator.

"It might have something to do with the fact that you can't whisper, Tony," McGee said.

"Quiet, Probie," Tony slapped the back of McGee's head as they stepped into the elevator.

"How long have they been sleeping together?" Gibbs asked as they drove to the crime scene.

"What?" stammered McGee, caught completely off guard, so much that he swerved the car almost running up the curb.

"How long have Tony and Ziva been sleeping together," he repeated, slower this time.

"You're not angry?"

"That's not the answer I was looking for, but no. Not as much as I thought I would be," he muttered, obviously not happy with the fact that he was so passive about his agents sleeping together. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost missed what McGee said next.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that Abby and I are together again too."

"What!" It wasn't a question. "Do the rules mean anything to you people?"

"They do, Boss, it's just…" he paused, trying to find the right words. "You can't keep people apart when they are meant to be together." Gibbs muddled over his thoughts, not saying anything until they were about a block from the crime scene.

"The Goth and the Geek, you should put that in one of you books, Tim." McGee stopped the car, not really believing what was happening, and Gibbs stepped out. McGee jumped out a second later, not wanting whatever had happened to make Gibbs so accepting snap. Tony grabbed his arm as he passed by the car he had been leaning against, as he had waiting for the younger agent to arrive.

"What did you tell him?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"That me and Abby are together," McGee answered simply before continuing with all the gear to the crime scene.

"You didn't tell him about me and Ziva?"

"Oh no, he figured that out for himself. Like I said, you guys aren't exactly quiet."

"He didn't…"

"Oh, not just him, the whole office. The copy room door may lock, but it's not sound proof."

"Oh God, please God no."

"What?" Ziva asked, walking up behind them, carrying another equipment box.

"Gibbs knows."

"Yes, Gibbs knows quite a bit, does he not?"

"He knows about us, and about McAbby."

"Well he was tied to find out eventually," she shrugged.

"It's bound, not _tied, bound_. He was _bound _to find out. I was just hoping it would be us telling him, not him hearing it."

"He heard it from somebody else, who? Did you tell him, McGee?"

"No, just he just heard it."

"That's why I just told him about me and Abby," McGee muttered, walking away and over to a very impatient Gibbs.

"I take it you told them I know," Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, told them the whole office knows. Copy rooms not sound proof." Gibbs let out another small laugh before turning to do his work.

"Are you two going to join us or argue about what you shouldn't be doing at work all day?"

"Coming, Boss," Tony called back, saying on last thing to Ziva before they walked in opposite direction, her towards witnesses, and him towards the scene.

"You won't believe what happened on the way to the crime scene today," McGee bragged as he walked into Abby's lab carrying a box of evidence.

"Tony actually respected you and didn't boss you around, because I really liked that dominant, in control Tim the other night," she said as she slowly stepped towards him until the only thing in between them was the bulky evidence box, which McGee quickly slid onto the shiny metal table.

"No, but that would have been really amazing too." He slipped his hands under Abby's lab coat and around her waist, pulling her into him. She in turned snaked her arms around his neck. "Gibbs found out about Tony and Ziva sleeping together, which he was oddly calm about, so I told him about us-"

"And you lived to tell the tale, that's great, Probie." They turned their heads to look at Tony as he threw another box of evidence onto the table before stomping back out of the lab.

"I also told him that the whole office knows about them because they heard them in the copy room."

"You're so bad, Timmy," Abby said before leaning up and quickly kissing McGee.

"Now go, I have work to do." She turned away from him and began sorting through the two boxes that sat on her table.

"See you at lunch," he smiled and pecked her cheek before running out of the lab and back up to the bullpen.

"Where have you been, McGee?" Gibbs snapped as the young agent fell into his chair.

"Dropping evidence off with Abby," he answered truthfully.

"He was dropping more then just the evidence," Tony muttered.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone on the floor. "I think I'm changing rule twelve, since you obviously can't follow the current one. Keep it professional at work. That includes parking lots, copy rooms, elevators and driving to and from work related places. Do you all understand?" All three of the other agents nodded but said nothing. "Now get back to work, we have a killer to catch." He stood and walked out of the bullpen, in the direction of the break room.

"I swear, I was just giving Abby some evidence," McGee whined after their boss had left.

"Whatever you say, McLier. When I walked in there you had your hands under her shirt and that _very_ familiar glint in you eyes."

"What glint?"

"That shimmer that happens when you are thinking about what someone looks like naked, writhing below you." Both men looked over at Ziva, shock apparent on their faces.

"You've learned well, young jedi," Tony said, attempting and failing to sound like Yoda.

"I learned from the best," she smiled before turning back to her computer.

"Why do I put up with you people," McGee muttered to himself as he began sifting through various records and accounts.


End file.
